


Far Away From Here

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Beguiled (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, American Civil War, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Friendship my ass, Jealous Theseus Scamander, M/M, Mash-up, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Theseus was struck by many things at the sight of his old friend, former flame, and current General who'd been M.I.A. recently.Least of them all was jealousy.





	Far Away From Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/gifts).



> b/c i saw the beguiled and got feels. also have some fluff y smut.

It hurt less being punched in the gut, or shot in the shoulder. One time Theseus accidentally climbed onto his horse wrong, and narrowly missed being kicked in the head. Though he had crashed to the ground, shoved out of the way by none other than the man currently tormenting him, resting a few feet away, behind a closed door with his new lover. 

He knew that Percival wasn’t hurting him intentionally, how could he have known that he still harbored feelings for the General? He didn’t know it himself, until he saw the man riding up, and realized he wasn’t alone. He’d asked, daringly, he knew now, if Percival needed help, and he’d been turned down about as politely as was possible. So he’d left. He’d retreated to his room and prayed for mercy, forgiveness, even as tears stung his long dried eyes, he’d gone to the far wall, and pressed his ear against it. 

He pulled away, heart pounding, after catching the sounds of Percival’s voice, strained in ecstasy, making his own cock swell in his trousers.

It was shameful, almost rude of him. He thought he would rather die than hear someone else being made love to by the man he’d once loved, but it seemed he was doomed to live on, and only suffer alone. Forever. It was what he got for abandoning the man, when they’d been forced to part ways. 

He stripped out of his own clothing and climbed into bed, between stifling sheets and trying to grow comfortable, ignoring his own arousal in futility. He tossed and turned for the better part of the night before giving in, and shoving a hand below the covers, between his legs, grasping at his cock, tugging hard and fast, as tears pricked his eyes once more, his palm became slippery from fluid escaping the head, his hips jerking with every touch. 

Theseus turned his head, rubbing his cheek against the pillow, wishing it could have been Percival’s hand, caressing him and telling him how much he loved him, he’d missed him, he should have never left him.

He choked on a sob as he came, spilling against his fingers and over his own stomach, the cool stickiness of his release urging him to get up, to clean himself, but he laid still a long while, until his heartbeat settled, and he could hear the chirping of birds outside the window. He hated himself, and yet, all he wanted to do still was please the man, try and remain in his good graces, be a friend, if nothing else anymore.

Theseus sighed, and rolled over, mindful of the mess on his skin, before staggering to the side room, to retrieve the washrag and dip it into the pitcher of water and once clean, returned to bed, desperate to sleep for a few moments.

By the time the sun had risen in full, streaming through the windows, he could delay no longer, so he left the confines of the bed, and dressed himself, slow as he dared, casual, forgoing his boots and slipping into his house shoes that Percival had once gifted him. They were for comfort, and practicality. He would not be leaving to go on the road that day, lest something short of a miracle caused the war to end by mid afternoon. He walked over to the room where Percival and his lover had retired, and prepared to knock on the door, only to find it openly under his hand, before he’d attempted a gentle rap.

Inside, it was much darker than his own room with the curtains still drawn, morning pushed back in favor of later rest, and Theseus paused, wondering if he should leave, and come back in a few hours, until he caught Percival’s eye. The man was awake, though his companion didn’t appear to be so, splayed out on the bed on his stomach, bare from the waist up under a sheet. 

Tentatively moving closer, Theseus couldn’t help noticing how pale the boy was, but for his long dark hair, with such delicate limbs and lithe build, he could have been a woman if only observed from the back. While his back… was scattered with red and white lines, old scars, some worse than others. Theseus had a momentary thought of curiosity, considering just what manner of situation his old paramour might have stumbled into to have found the boy, before he blinked, and remembered himself. 

Percival murmured a low greeting, mindful of the boy still sleeping soundly, and Theseus smiled tightly, feeling traitorous tears burning once more. Had he not grieved enough already?

“I came to see what you might like for breakfast. Coffee of course, and some eggs and sausage perhaps?”   
He locked his eyes on Percival, who chuckled softly, and then turned to his companion, his  _ lover _ , before putting a hand to the boy’s shoulder, causing him to stir, and shift. Theseus had not meant to stare, but the boy moved over to curl against Percival, and he could not help noticing that they were both still completely undressed. The boy’s face was relaxed, halfway out of a dream perhaps, and he blinked dazedly at Percival, before turning to focus on Theseus.

The boy’s dark eyes widened and his mouth, very pink and plush, most likely from a night of kissing, Theseus mused, was now parting so he could speak.

“What’s he saying?”

“He’s here to take our order darling. What would you like?” Percival sounded amused, treating it like a joke, and his cheeks burned.

He wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole, but instead he remained there, steadfast, watching as the boy considered, and then put a hand somewhat possessively, unnecessary in his opinion, over Percival’s chest,

“Did you say something about coffee?”

“We’d love some.”

“Great. Okay.”

Theseus’s smile was painfully fake, as those blasted tears insisted on forcing their way out, wetting his cheeks before he could move his hand to wipe them away. 

“Hey… what’s wrong?”

Percival’s hand shot out to grab his wrist, and he was stuck, frozen at their bedside, looking at the mockery of his life, what he could no longer have. 

Anger flared through him, and he was on the verge of yanking himself free, when the boy frowned, and looked to him again. He was the source of Theseus’ frustration and rage, a pang of jealousy shot down his spine, chasing the fury.

“You… you’re acting like everything’s fine. You’ve been missing for days. I thought you were going to turn up on the list of the dead reported back. Then you just ride into town with this… this  _ angel _ and expect me not to care?”

The boy glanced at Percival, then back to him, speaking so softly Theseus thought he might have imagined it, but he saw those lips moving, and the ripple of movement as the sheet slipped down further, revealing more pale skin, along with some marks that could only have been from lips, teeth and perhaps an eager tongue followed. He winced before he could stop himself, wrenching his hand free from Percival, and was halfway out the door.

“Wait.”

The boy spoke louder. 

He turned back, and saw him sitting up fully, dark waves licking down his shoulders, spilling so low as to brush against his nipples. Theseus dropped his gaze, unwilling to ogle the creature that had stolen his lover. Well. Rightfully claimed an abandoned and free man.

“Was there something else you needed? Cream and sugar in your coffee perhaps?”

“Percival… tell him.”

“What… are you betrothed? Should I be even more-”

“Theseus. Calm yourself. You’re making me the enemy. Come here, now.”

The man’s firm words chased away the anger still making his shoulders tense, and he moved without his own will, obeying at once. Theseus again found himself blinking new tears away, though they slipped out, and fell freely.

“General.”

“I order you not as a soldier, not as my brother in arms, but more. Do not blame Credence for what has transpired. I rescued him, and he saved me. No less and no more. Yet as we were drawn to each other, so were he and I.”

“You are… well suited for one another. He’s lovely.”

“You may tell him directly, Theseus. He adores words of praise. Don’t you, my boy?”

Something else prickled down his spine at Percival’s tone, and he glanced down to see the man’s hand caressing the boy, Credence, gently over his bare hip, as he pressed closer, dipping in to kiss the man’s cheek.

“Yes please, thank you.”

Theseus still felt as if he was intruding, and was unsure as to what more he could possibly do, while there, in the space of the two lovers semi entwined in the sheets.

“What would you have me do?”

He would do anything Percival asked of him, even if it would break his heart further in two, and as he waited, watching, the man reached out again, taking his hand, to bring it to his mouth, lips meeting his rough and worn knuckles.

“Stay.”

“I thought you were done with me.”

“Never, dearest.”

Theseus’s heartbeat thundered in his ears as Percival’s hand shifted under his own, his thumb rubbing circles on his wrist, drawing him down, closer, so that he could only focus on the man’s own lips, and yet remain painfully aware of the nearness of Credence as well. 

“You wish me to-”

“Kiss me. Surely you’ve thought of me. You missed this.”

“Yes, but-”

“But nothing. I’m here. Right now. We have plenty of time before we must be anywhere.” Theseus considered, and of course, Percival was correct, as always. Though the sun was high in the sky, the General still was the deciding authority, now that he’d returned. 

“Will you join us? There is room for one more…”

Credence trailed off, and Theseus caught the hint of a blush on his pale cheeks, as he realized what the boy was saying. Polite as ever, inviting him into their bed, what sort of wondrous thing was he?

He obeyed as quickly as he could, gently pulling back from Percival to shuck off his shirt, tugged on hastily, he’d not done up all the buttons anyway, and his trousers slid off with ease, as he kicked away his shoes. He didn’t dare climb into the bed at Credence’s side, so Percival shifted back, and made room for him. Within moments, he was being kissed, a strong arm wrapping around his waist, holding him close. 

He reached out in turn, and felt the rasp of bandages over the man’s ribs, the question of just how Credence had saved him being answered swiftly in his mind. While he kissed Percival, Theseus felt a responding touch, gentle, soft fingertips grazing over his back, before a delicate kiss on his shoulder, right beside the puckered scar of his first gunshot wound. 

“I’m not made of glass, angel.”

“He’s quite resilient actually.”

He could taste Percival’s smile before he saw it, and Credence was still blushing, even as Theseus reached past the man to cup the boy’s cheek, as best he could without looking, and to his surprise and delight, Credence nuzzled into his palm, accepting the touch, before a brush of lips met his palm.

“Would you like to kiss him?” Percival asked, his voice a husky tone, and Theseus blinked, before then turning to the boy, eyeing his shy smile, and the way his eyes were darkening with lust.

“Yes, please.”

Percival let him lean over the spread of his body, and shuffle his way in between them, so that Credence was able to better arrange himself, now pressed into Theseus’s side, he could feel the heat of the boy’s skin and the hard line of his cock against his thigh.

“Oh. My. “

Percival hadn’t ever protested when Theseus requested a turn, leading the dance, so to speak, but with Credence’s gorgeous self being right there and so mouthwatering, why he’d be tempted to beg for a chance to follow.

“May I touch you, sir?”

“Please, call me Theseus.”

“Yes. Touch him. He’s going to have to decide what happens next. Shall I fuck him while you writhe beneath us both?”

Theseus’s brain might have short circuited from Percival’s suggestion, or the fact that Credence was now gently stroking over his cock, while kissing down his neck, nibbling just slightly before soothing over his skin with a warm eager tongue.

“Okay.”

“That was easy. You’ve missed me alright.”

“Bastard.”

“Watch your language around the boy.”

“He’s no innocent if I heard accurately last night.”

He looked over just in time to catch Percival turning pink, and he smiled, before groaning at a slow swipe of Credence’s tongue against his left nipple, while his hand continued to move over his cock, not rough enough to get him off, but teasing him, riling him closer to coming just from sheer bodily contact alone. Percival was not neglectful, not at all, running a hand down the boy’s spine, squeezing at his ass, and making him jump against Theseus, rutting harder into his thigh, his cock leaving a wet trail on his skin.

“Naughty of you to listen in.”

Theseus should have been ashamed, or something of the like, but all he could do was feel grateful to be where he  _ was _ , even as Credence shifted down further, pausing to look over at Percival, his mouth poised just above Theseus’s groin,

“Do you want to have _ me _ now?”

Percival blinked, and then swallowed thickly, watching as Credence ducked down to kiss the tip of Theseus’s cock, before looking to him, their eyes locked for a moment.

“I’d be delighted to.”

“Have you told him what you like to be called yet?”

Theseus knew his eyes were sparkling, and Percival’s smile froze, before turning into a smirk as he moved to kneel behind Credence, petting his hands over the boy’s sides.

“Not yet. Last night was only our first time.”

Despite his wishes, Theseus could feel his heart melting at the words, and how the two of them interacted with each other. Though they might not have known each other very long, they cared for one another deeply, perhaps beyond whatever bond he and Percival might have had. He wasn’t jealous, not at all. He was after all, naked in their bed, and being graciously allowed to join them. His hand still shook as he passed over the jar to Percival, and their fingers brushed. 

The heat in his cheeks wasn’t from just the way Credence took him into his mouth, but partly so. He wanted to watch, to see the look on Percival’s face that was probably his favorite ever, the way his jaw went slack as he buried himself in wet heat, and had to hold himself back from coming instantly, but when Credence was mounted, he moaned around Theseus’s length, and it forced his eyes closed.

“Go on. Tell him.” Percival managed to croak out.

“Tell me how it feels inside your boy,  _ Daddy _ .”

“Oh… god… why, Credence… he’s so soft, and tight, so good for me…”

Credence answered with another moan, and pulled off Theseus only to keep stroking him with a spit slick hand, panting against his inner thigh.

“Theseus, sir, forgive me, I need a moment.”

“Hard to do two things at once, I know.”

He couldn’t help reaching down to pet the boy’s hair, carding his fingers through silky strands, and feeling how he nodded against Theseus, rubbing his cheek onto his cock, making it jump from the contact.

“He’s so lovely. I knew the second I laid eyes on him that he would be a joy to kiss, to touch, to get off-”

Percival broke off with a groan, as his hips rolled again, driving himself deep into Credence’s ass, while Theseus just watched, and was content to enjoy sporadic touches from the boy, distracted as he was with every thrust.

“Please, please, right there…”

If Theseus could have reached him, he would have, but Percival leaned down, over the boy’s back, and tenderly kissed his shoulder, while dipping a hand underneath his stomach, seemingly finding his cock, and then making it so his plush lips parted on a gasp, and he shuddered against them both. 

Theseus could feel wetness dripping onto his legs, and Percival moved back, thrusting with purpose now for himself alone, as Credence stirred, and returned to touching him.  He swallowed down around Theseus’s still hard length, and rubbed his tongue underneath the head while pulling back, suckling gently. God forgive him, the boy was talented, or Percival was simply a great teacher. Either possibility could be considered. 

Once he started to feel himself getting close, he tightened his hand, trying to urge the boy to back away, but Percival cooed at him, and grunted with every thrust he made now, the obscene sound of skin against skin filling the room, drowning out all other senses. Theseus tried to choke back a groan, but he couldn’t help it, Percival was staring right at him as he came, filling Credence with his seed, hips stuttering in their movements. 

When his own climax tore through him, it rendered him speechless but for one word. He could only pant out Percival’s name, frantic and desperate, while Credence’s gentle hands braced overtop his thighs, his throat convulsing as he swallowed every drop of Theseus’s release.

“Daddy…”

Theseus found himself whimpering, as Credence didn’t let up, didn’t pull away, he kept holding his cock on his tongue, until Percival murmured low,

“He doesn’t like it being held there darling. He’s too sensitive afterwards.”

Credence backed away at once, letting Theseus’s softening length slip out of his mouth, shiny with spit, and he finally drew a breath. 

“Don’t worry. It was incredible. I just… need a moment.”

“It’s okay.”

Percival fell to his back beside him, reaching to take one of his hands, squeezing gently, while Credence snuggled against the man’s side, and Theseus wondered just when he’d managed to be moved around to the outside, so that they were both framing the General.

“Breakfast may have to be lunch instead.”

“Coffee’s still good. Just needs to be rewarmed.”

“Excellent.”

Credence piped up,

“Where will we go, Percival?”

“To my home of course. New York state.”

The Graves estate, in north Albany. Theseus knew it well. He’d had his own room there, once.

He remained silent until Percival addressed him directly,

“You’ll come with us, of course.”

“What are you asking?”

For him to abandon his post?

“I want you to escort us. I’m injured. I cannot maintain the front lines. I will accept the brand of coward if I must, but I will not be returning to the fight. We’ll run under cover of night, if we have to.”

Theseus swallowed, and then exhaled slowly,

“If that is what you wish, I’ll follow you as long as I’m wanted.”

Credence’s hand was tentative, but firm as he snagged Theseus’s other one,

“Please?”

He couldn’t help smiling at that and turned to smile at the boy,

“If you say so, angel.”

 

* * *

**_END_ **


End file.
